Goomba of the Thirteenth
by Luigi the Time Lord
Summary: A person could be the most beautiful maiden in the world and still be a monster. A person could be the most monstrous creature in the world and still be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first story with chapters! This chapter is really short though. I'm not sure if I'm going to have longer chapters.**

**Dr. Mario: She doesn't own a anything. *Poof*  
><strong>

**Me:** **HEY- wait, what? **

It was the 13th of January. Luigi was walking home from a small party. The party was just a Friday night one, and it wasn't very exciting so Luigi decided to go home early. On the way to his house, a Goomba attacked him. It bit his arm, causing blood to squirt everywhere. Luigi quickly stomped it and ran home, holding his arm. Mario was watching tv when he arrived, but he looked up when he heard the door slam open.

"Luigi! What happened?" Mario went and fetched a towel and a bandage.

"Well, I was walking home and a Goomba bit me." Luigi accepted the towel Mario handed him and started rubbing his arm.

"Weird. Goombas don't bite. They can't." Mario helped Luigi put the bandage on his arm. "If the bite starts acting up or a something, go to the hospital, okay?"

"Kay. I'm going to bed now. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya, Weeg."

Luigi climbed the stairs to his bedroom, and threw on his night clothes. He lept into bed, eager to fall asleep. Unusually, he couldn't. Several hours passed until he decided he couldn't sleep. Then suddenly, he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two! Also, Chapter One was updated a bit. Originally, Chapter Three was going to be Chapter Two but I decided to add this.**

A Toad was walking on a lonely road. He stayed at a party for a while because he didn't have much excitement in his life. Walking on a road like this at night was dangerous, but since he left the party after the last bus home drove by, he had to walk. It was a beautiful night, as the full moon shone on and there were no clouds in the sky. The Toad continued walking, until he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He turned around, but seeing nothing, he continued walking. He could see the lights of the road, which meant he was close to his home. The bushes rustled once again, and the Toad spun around, thinking that someone was following him.

"Who's there?" There was no reply.

The Toad was starting to get freaked out and so he decided to run the rest of the way home. Whatever was following him was faster, as it easily sideswiped him. It slammed him into a tree, causing blood to flow.

The last thing the Toad saw was his attacker. When his attacker leaned over him, the Toad recognized him, and he could only attempt to scream as he died.

Several hours later, Frog, a Yoshi, wondered where his friend was. His friend didn't respond to the texts Frog sent him, so Frog started to worry. He went to his friend's house and tapped on the door. When he didn't respond, Frog tried the doorknob, only to find it locked.

_Weird. He isn't home. He's always home by now. _

Frog walked out on to the road, in case his friend was on the first morning bus. Then he noticed something white out in the distance. Wanting to investigate, he headed out, to discover a shocking sight. His friend. Dead. With two punctures in his neck. Frog screamed, and woke half the neighborhood up. His neighbors stampeded to find the source of the scream, which they found in Frog, who fainted on his garden. The police were called, and the area was roped off. Peach decided to have a meeting with her council and Mario in the morning about this death.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Late update is late. I would have uploaded this earlier, but I procrastinate and I have a ton of homework. I also have three other stories on the way, so yeah. **

Luigi slammed on his alarm clock as it started to beep ferociously. He hopped out of bed, threw on his overalls and green shirt, and headed to the bathroom. While he washed his face, he thought of something sweet and delicious he had in his dream. Luigi couldn't remember what is was, but since it was in a dream, he had to let it go. Mario was cooking breakfast when Luigi walked into the kitchen. He threw Luigi a plate with pancakes, and started wolfing down his own pancakes.

"Sorry I'm in a rush. Peach wants me right now for some reason and she can't wait." Mario finished up and ran out of the kitchen, leaving Luigi alone. Luigi hopped onto the couch and turned on the tv. Something caught his eye as he flipped through the channels, so he stopped. It was a news channel, and it had some breaking news on.

"27 year old Mark. T has been found murdered last night. It has been several years since a murder has happened, so the kingdom is in an uproar. Peach has called her council in for meeting. More updates as they come."

Luigi turned off the tv. Peach must have called Mario to the meeting! But what should he do to help? He decided to check out the murder scene. If they let him. After a trip through a warp pipe, Luigi arrived at the scene of the crime. Luckily, they did let him, and he checked it out. The body of the Toad was still there, so Luigi took a look. He looked at for several minutes before leaving, slightly grossed out by the body. The only thing he noticed oddly familiar was that there were two puncture marks in the Toad's neck.

A quick flip through a book, and the murderer of the Toad is revealed. A vampire. With a bit of deducing, Luigi figured that someone in the kingdom was a vampire. But who?

**Review? It might make updates come faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yay, an update! I have the fifth chapter written down, so it should be up today or tomorrow.**

Luigi heard the door slam open, and he jumped. He threw the book on his bed and ran downstairs. There he met Mario, with what seemed to be a large bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?" Luigi wondered how a bruise that big could come from a simple meeting.

"So, the meeting was all boring and that. Then after the meeting, Peach drags me down to the kitchen. She says we should capture the vampire and use it as a test subject for something. I say, are you mad? Obviously, she didn't like that answer, so she hits me with a frying pan. So I get the heck out of there, wondering what she was talking about."

"Ouch. Should I get you some cream?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

As Luigi ran upstairs, he wondered what Peach meant with using the vampire as a test subject. A test subject for what? Something was starting to smell suspicious. Peach was up to something, and he was going to get to the bottom of it, no matter what. Luigi grabbed the creaem, walked back down the stairs, and handed it to Mario, who starting rubbing onto his cheek.

"I'm off to visit Yoshi," Luigi called over his shoulder as he walked out of the door.

"Kay."

Five minutes later, Luigi was at Yoshi's door. He knocked, hoping that Yoshi was home. Luckily, the green dino was, and he greeted Luigi.

"Hi Luigi! Why you here? Do you want a snack?"

"Sure."

As Yoshi led Luigi to his kitchen, Luigi explained why he came to Yoshi's.

"So, theres an evil vampire that is going around attacking people. And you want me to help you find him? Sure!"

Luigi wasn't sure if Yoshi understood the dangers of hunting a vampire. But he was sure Yoshi could hold off a vampire.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Yoshi let Luigi hop onto his back, and soon they were off.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ****New chapter! Another one is in the works, ****too! **

Peach stalked into her secret laboratory. No one knew about it, not even Toadsworth, her closest adviser. She peered in a cage and smiled. Her experiment was a success, even thought the subject was dead. Soon, her plan could begin. Mario would regret calling her mad. He would apologize once he knew her plan. Even better about the plan was that Bowser's kingdom will fall with it, and she'll never be kidnapped again. Peach brushed against a vial of potion, and it fell on her foot. No matter, it wasn't going to affect her. The next step of the plan filled her head as she dialed Daisy down to her room, which was connected to the lab.

Daisy hummed as she skipped down to Peach's room.

_I wonder what she wants me for. Probably got something new she wanted to show me._

Right as she opened the door to Peach's room, a bag was thrown over her head. The princess of Sarasaland struggled with the person, but to no avail. She was forced down several sets of stairs, and into a chair. The bag was removed, and the first thing Daisy saw was Peach leaning over her, with a vial of yellow and green potion.

"Open wide..."

Daisy tried to clamp her mouth shut, but Peach easily forced it open. The potion was poured down her throat, and in an attempt to spit it out, Daisy swallowed it. It tasted horribly bitter at first, then gradually became sweet. At first, nothing happened. But then Daisy looked down, and horrified at what she saw, screamed.

_Sometimes, you gotta fight fire with fire,_ Peach thought as Daisy screamed.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Yay, longish chapter! I'm thinking about changing the title to Monster of the Mushroom Kingdom, what do you people think?**

Luigi and Yoshi strolled quietly through the forest. The green plumber wasn't sure why he wanted to search here, but it seemed like a good place to start. The light of the setting sun filtered through the trees, landing in patches on the ground. The duo started to figure out their plan of attack, hoping that the vampire was here and Luigi wasn't wrong about this forest

"So, we should go here first and then here..." 

An hour passed, but they found nothing. They spilt up, in hopes that could cover more ground. As it got darker, Luigi found that he was losing concentration. When the sun set finally, Luigi was stumbling around, tripping over everything.

_Why do I feel so tired all of sudden_? Luigi thought to himself. Then everything went black. 

It was dark, and Yoshi was getting tired of searching. Hopefully, Luigi would end the search for the night, and would start again tomorrow. Now then, where was his buddy? Yoshi entered a clearing when he got the strange feeling that he was being watched. The bushes rustled, and Yoshi spun around to face them.

"What was that?" He slowly drew an egg and prepared to fire.

Several minutes passed, and just as Yoshi was about to leave, the bushes rustled again. Then a very familiar person stepped out. It was Luigi, except he looked very different.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Yoshi blindly threw the egg, turned around, and starting sprinting away.

He stopped for a moment to pick up Luigi's cap, and to aim and fire another egg. The dinosaur didn't care if it missed, he was too busy thinking while trying to get out of there.

His only thoughts were: _Luigi is the vampire. Luigi. Is. The. Vampire._

Luckily, he got out of there quick enough, and soon he was pounding on Mario's door.

"Mario! MARIO!"

"What? What's wrong Yoshi?"

"LUIGI'S THE VAMPIRE!"

"What? You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm not kidding! He attacked me! I don't think he knows, though."

"Okay then. Come in, I gotta go call Peach."

"Can I sleep on your couch?"

"Sure."

Mario picked up the phone, and started dialing Peach. If he was lucky, Peach would be awake and he wouldn't have to deal with an angry princess.

"Hello? Mario?"

"Peach! I need backup!"

"Why? Isn't Luigi with you?"

"Well, apparently he's the vampire." Mario hoped it was a good enough explanation.

"Okay. They'll be over as fast as they can." Peach then hung up.

Mario sighed. Poor Luigi, now he was going to get hurt and it wasn't his fault.

Peach smiled. So they finally found the vampire. Who would have expected it was timid Luigi? Finally, her plan could get started when Mario captures Luigi. She laughed, thinking of how Bowser would beg to surrender. 

Mario and several armed Toads ran through the forest. With the noise the Toads were making, Luigi must be deaf or something if he hasn't heard them. A bush rustled to the side, and Mario motioned to the Toads to stop.

"I'm going to check it out. You guys stay here."

"Yes sir!"

The plumber cautiously crept into the bushes, hoping that whatever it was wouldn't attack him. His foot brushed against something, and he looked down. It was Luigi, out cold, with very sharp teeth.

The Toads looked up when the bushes rustled. Mario walked out, with Luigi on his back.

"Sir! Do you need help?"

"Just help me take him to the castle."

The trip to the castle was quiet, except for the occasional Toad's sword hitting the ground. Mario was glad he didn't to fight Luigi, but he was still worried. How do they cure him? Peach met the group as they entered the castle.

"So, did he put up a fight?"

"No. He was out when I found him."

"Take him to the room next to mine. I'll take care of him there."

Mario carefully dragged Luigi up to the room. It was just a simple bedroom, with only a bed. He pushed his brother onto the bed, and left, not knowing what Peach was going to do.

"Bye Mario! Have a good night!"

"Bye!" 

Peach turned around and smiled. Stupid Mario, he should had remembered the meeting. 

**Random update time. I have five other stories on the way, and their titles are: Trust Your Doctor, (Finally, a story not featuring Luigi!** **It has zombies as well!) Cracks in the Universe, (theory fic) Mini Luigi, (Why, why do Mini Marios have no stories?) Boo Tag, and The Cake is a Lie (random lol fic.) Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yay, new chapter! Random fact: I haz story idea overload. So everything is currently delayed. What is everything: Trust Your Doctor, Mini Luigi, Cracks in the Universe, Boo Tag, Target Practice, I herd You liek Ponies, Angry Yoshis, Sick, and some others I will get around to typing.**

Luigi woke up in a cold stone room, chained to a wall.

"Where am I?"

A door opened and Peach walked in, smiling.

"Open your mouth, Luigi."

The confused plumber did what he was told, and Peach smile grew larger.

"Very good. Well, here's your dinner."

His dinner was a slab of very red meat, a meat he didn't recognize. Peach walked out of door as Luigi stared at the meat, trying to figure out if he should eat it or not. Caving in to his hunger, Luigi devoured it, not noticing how raw it was. After he was done, his confusion settled in again, along with some fear.

"I see you're awake now." A familiar voice echoed through his head, a voice he should know very well, as it was his.

"Mr. L, go back to that dark pit in my head!"

"Fine then. I guess you don't want to know why you're here."

"Okay, I take that back."

"Thank you. Since I don't feel like giving you a long explanation, here's a short one: You're the vampire."

"WHAT? You're kidding me, right?"

"If I was, then I wouldn't have given you an explanation at all."

The only thing Luigi could feel was shock. He was the vampire! That meant he was the one who killed that Toad...

"And don't forget what Peach's up to! L-ater!"

At first, Luigi didn't know what Mr. L meant. Then he remembered Mario and the meeting, and how Peach wanted to use the vampire as a test subject...

Peach was in a very good mood. The beginning of the end for Bowser had started, and it was going well. Her phone rang, and she scooped it up, not bothering to see who was calling.

"Peach! It's horrible! There's this really big Koopa that's attacking Toad Town and it's not Bowser! It's biting all the members of the Toad Army!"

Bored of the Toad calling, Peach hung up. That part of the plan had started as well. She went and checked her stock of Vakoopa meat, finding that there was enough for a very long time. Stupid Luigi wasn't suspicious of the meat, which made her plan so much easier. She grabbed a syringe from her lab table, deciding it was time to start the next step of her plan.

Luigi was lying on the ground, wondering what the meat was when Peach burst in. He was too surprised to react, so Peach easily stabbed him with a syringe and left.

"What the…. What just happened?"

"Peach stabbed you with a syringe filled with a mysterious liquid. Duh."

All of a sudden, Luigi felt dizzy. He was out cold just as Peach opened the door again. When she approached him, he lept up, but he shouldn't have been able to because of the meat.

"Ha ha! Forgot about me, Ms. Alwaysgetskidnapped? Have at you!"

She stepped back a bit, so when Luigi tried to attack her, the chains held him back.

"Ugh! Stupid chains!"

Another injection from her syringe knocked him out for good this time.

"Well, that was odd. But it's not going to affect anything. Time for stage two..."

**I have two not completely Mario fics up! Soccer Brawl, a Super Smash Bros fic, and the tentative titled Unovian Legend, a Mario/Pokemon crossover.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Finally, a new chapter. Everything is now very delayed, due to idea overflow and procrastination. Random fact: I'm now obsessed with Chameleon Circuit. They are very good. I still ownz nothing.  
><strong>

Mario was in bed. But he couldn't sleep, as he was too worried about Luigi. Would he be all right? Sleep finally hit him and he fell into a deep sleep.

He was standing a dark room. A light shone in the middle of it, revealing someone familiar.

"Mr. L, what do you want?"

"Oh Mr. Jumpsalot, you don't remember your meeting with Ms. Alwaysgetskidnapped? It helps explain why I'm here."

Mario's mind wandered back to the meeting, and he gasped.

"Please tell me he's okay."

"I seriously don't know. He's out, which means I don't know what's happening. I do know that Ms. Alwaysgetskidnapped is planning something very bad, for both the Mushroom Kingdom and Mr. . I recommend you team up with Mr. and maybe the Mushroom Kingdom might have a chance."

"Are you kidding me? You're probably just trying to do something evil."

"I'm not kidding. I wouldn't be telling you what's up with Luigi if I was planning something."

Mario thought over Mr. L's recommendation. It could be a lie, but since Peach was acted suspicious, he had to trust him.

"Alright then."

Bowser was planning out his plan of attack.

"So, we'll beat up Mario first, and then we'll kidnap Peach…"

"Bowser! Bowser!"

"WHAT! I'm busy here!"

"Mario wishes to speak with you!"

That was odd. He obviously hadn't kidnapped Peach yet, so what did Mario want? Mario strolled in, with an unreadable expression.

"Bowser. I've heard that Peach was up to something evil, much eviler then you could get. She's planning to destroy you, I heard. So I'm offering to help you until Peach is stopped. Then we can go back to the regular schedule."

Bowser was shocked at first, but then pondered it over. If Peach was really planning something, and knowing that Mario wouldn't lie about something like this, along with liking his life, he decided to accept.

"All right then."

Just as he shook hands with Mario, a Koopa burst in, screaming his head off.

"Sir! SIR! There's this HUUGE army approaching on the horizon!"

"WHAT! Get the Airships ready! Mario, come with me!"

Mario followed Bowser around as he told the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. the threat, which they instantly reacted to, preparing traps, leading the Airships, and waving wands.

After that, Bowser and Mario went to Bowser's personal Airship, which was equipped with several Banzai Bill cannons, not just one.

"Alright! Today is the beginning of Peach getting pwned!"

**Failitastic short chapter. Oh well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I sense trolls. Anyways, I'm updating! Reasons why I haven't updated for a while: homework, procrastination, and MINECRAFT. (Heck yeah Herobrine!) You don't know how obsessed I am with Minecraft now. Also, very short chapter is very short. I own nothing. **

"Any sign of Peach?"

"No sir."

Bowser turned to Mario.

"I wonder what she's up to. We'll still be able to take it though!"

Mario stayed silent, thinking to himself. He hoped that Luigi was okay and Peach didn't doing anything too bad to him.

"Sir! We're receiving word that Peach is heading to Sarasa Land instead!"

"What are you waiting for! Follow her, idiots!"

"Yes sir!"

The Goomba walked over to the communications area, where he sent a message to the other ships to head to Sarasa Land.

"But what about the army in the distance? What do we do with them?"

"They're only a decoy,"

The Goomba decided to take Bowser's word for it and left.

"I wonder why Peach is suddenly heading for Sarasa Land," Mario pondered out loud. 

"Is the virus ready?" Peach asked the head Toad.

"Yes, it is ready," the Toad replied.

"Good. You know what to do next."

The Toad shuffled out of the room, yelling commands to other Toads in the hallway. They scurried to their stations, ready to activate the machine. Another Toad entered Peach's room.

"Bowser has fallen for the trap," he reported.

"Bowser is so dumb, I knew he would. Is Mario with him?"

"Yes he is."

"Perfect. You may leave now."

The trap was set. Soon, Bowser would be her only opponent. When Bowser falls, the world would be hers. And maybe, if she increase the power of the virus, the whole _universe_ could be hers. She grabbed a microphone and spoke into it.

"Lab Four and Five, starting testing for an upgraded virus."

Everything was set. Now she just had to wait.

**I do have a longer one shot coming along, it's going to be a Mario/Minecraft crossover. You'll see what it's about.**


End file.
